The Lowblood Slave
by Averon The Awesome
Summary: When a mentally challenged mutant tries to 'escape' a life of slavery, the highblood who wants him stops his journey and brings him to live in his home. And for the troll who's lost his lusus, his dream self, and hasn't even reached God Tier like his friends, this is the worst disaster he's ever faced. And the worst part is, he may be falling for his master.


**Hooray, I'm writing about my fantrolls!**

**Again!**

**With relationships!**

**And it's yaoi!**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from Homestuck except my fantrolls and their relationships.**

* * *

_Be the mutant._

Your name is YRIKON INTEPO and you don't really like being called a MUTANT. Yeah, you don't technically hide your BLOOD COLOR, but it still ticks you off when people call you that. It's just mean!

Either way, today is sort of a SAD DAY. It's your 9th SOLAR SWEEP, and per ALTERNIAN rules, you have to leave and go to ANOTHER PLANET. That STINKS, because your planet is AWESOME.

_Yrikon: Stop describing important things in caps._

Sorry.

_It's okay._

O_O

Caps or not, today is still the day you have to leave Alternia forever. Unless Tefnut calls you back for something, but you've never done much for her, so you doubt it. Also, you blood color sort of limits your opportunities for jobs and whatnot. And Cateni's already left for Haiwan to care for foreign animals. You thought about joining her, but animals don't really like you. And you've heard that Beavcoons (whatever those are) live there and that they look like your lusus. You don't want painful memories to arise, so you decided against that planet and are currently trying to think of another place to go.

_Yrikon: Check options_

You're looking around for a Mutant's options, but they're nowhere to be seen.

_Check the bottom of the flyer, idiot. _

T_T

You check the bottom of the flyer and strain to read the small text. Yup, there it is in Tefnut's writing.

***All Mutant bl**ds will be sent t* Estrane* for their lifetime stay. If they ch**se t* reject this *pti*n, they will be used as slaves. ~The Empress, Tefnut Sekmet

You're feeling extremely angry at your limited options, but you think being a slave might not be so bad. Maybe you'll get stuck with Anikoe! She's a nice girl, and she accepts you. But since she's now the top Laughsassin on Alternia (and also the commander of the Subjuggulators), that's probably not the best way to go.

Zillow was recognized as a highblood, but they didn't know where to put him on the scale, seeing as he's not a Seadweller and has that freaky white hair. He's a good guy and he even taught you how to fight! But then again, if you're stuck with him, you'll most likely be used as a test for his new-found powers.

You doubt it, but you may even be stuck with Tefnut. Wait, scratch that (not literally). Tefnut doesn't get 'stuck with' anybody. She chooses her slaves and if she doesn't agree with them, they're culled. So if she wants you, she'll choose you. And if you tick her off or don't listen to her, you're as good as dead. It's probably best to avoid that option altogether.

And that leaves Onidon.

You don't want to think about Onidon.

_Yrikon: Pack your stuff and board the next ship to Estraneo posthaste._

*shows you backpack* Way ahead of you.

_Yrikon: Be Onidon._

Due to the inability to do so and the fact you're boarding the next ship to Estraneo, you can't be Onidon. Luckily, nothing particularly eventful happens, and the ship leaves with no trouble.

_Yrikon: Explore the ship! It's not like you have anything else to do!_

That was mean, but okay!

You hop out of your seat in a childlike fashion (you refuse to give up your childlike tendencies no matter what your dancestor says) and walks around the ship. It's relatively small, housing a few mutants and some highbloods who boarded only for the transfer flight to Beforus. You've never been, and you tried to sneak onto a cargo transport to get there, but you were found out and nearly died. At least you have a badass scar on your cheek! (It looks like a quackbeast. :3)

_Go into the cockpit. (*snort*)_

You hop into the cockpit (*snort*) for a second to scope out what's going on.

Hey, is that Mazano's kid? What's he doing flying a ship? You thought he was afraid of heights! And space!

_Get a closer look._

Upon your attempt to get a closer look, the co-pilot punches you in the face and sends you flying to the back of the ship, landing in another troll's luggage pile.

And, to add salt to the wound (or salt to your dignity, which makes no sense), the co-pilot looked like a girl.

_Climb out of the luggage already!_

You climb out of the luggage pile (what's with trolls and their piles?) and scramble back to your seat, hiding your flushing face from the other trolls and staring out the window. You stare Alternia as it slowly shrinks out of sight. When it begins to look like a marble, the ship is hit by something on the right side (which is yours). The entirety of your side tumbles out of their seats and lands with a painful thump in the aisle (Yes, ships are like buses now).

_If you can, look out the window._

You look out one of the left windows.

_The **other **window, idiot!_

You don't have to be rude! It was the closest window!

You stumble over the other capsized passengers and look out the window. Your eyes widen when the Batterwitch's symbol is seen not far from the ship and moving ever closer.

_Inform the pilots of the incoming threat._

Despite what happened before, surely they'll listen to you, right?

You maneuver through the fallen trolls (almost tripping a few times) and eventually reach the entrance to the cockpit (which is still a pretty comical name). But as you grab the handle, the ship jerks around again, sending the trolls on the left side onto the trolls already in the aisle. You gripped the handle pretty tightly, so your legs just flew around a bit. When the commotion settles down, you open the door and step inside.

* * *

**DRAMATIC PAAAAAAAAUSE~! YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!**

**MWHA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****H****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HAH**A**HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HA********HAHA lol jk.**

* * *

When you walked into the cockpit (you get the idea) you definitely didn't expect to see no pilots whatsoever. You also didn't expect yourself to take the wheel and turn back to Alternia. You also definitely didn't know you could fly a ship.

When the ship lands, you step outside and see a tall Seadweller standing before you. He's smiling down at you, but it looks evil and knowing from here. He's still wearing basically the same outfit he wore at six sweeps except he's been given highblood jewelry and he's traded a tank top for the tunic his ancestor wore.

"Well well well, look who tr!ed to le^ve!" He laughs.

You groan. This isn't going to end well.

"So, ! went to Tefnut's pl^ce to spe^k to her ^bout poss!ble sl^ves,"

Ugh, this is already starting horribly. And adding his new quirk to it just annoys the fuck out of you.

"^nd she told me ^bout the sh!p full of mut^nts such ^s yourself he^ded to Estr^neo,"

Hoo-rah.

"so ! s!gned the p^pers to m^ke you my sl^ve unt!l you d!e."

Aaaand, there goes your freedom. It just went on an all-expenses paid vacation to Onidon's deranged mind.

"On|d-"

He puts a finger to your lips and shushes you. "! s^y when you c^n t^lk, ok^y?"

You bite his finger in response.

Okay, so let's sum this up for all of the idiots out there:

1) You have several new cuts and bruises from your ship being rammed into multiple times,

2) You're stuck being Onidon's slave until you die, and

3) You're supposed to die in 27 sweeps.

Hoo-fucking-rah.

**Well I think it's safe to say that if I continued this story further, It'd take way to many words to put into...**

**Never mind.**

**I think It'll be a few more chapters until this ends, so if you don't like yaoi relationships, get the fuck out.**

**I'd like to add that this is one of my favorite relationships that I've made for my fantrolls because it's so dang cute. I imagine them being kind of like... Kind of like Johnkat, except not as smexy.**

**And yes, I do need help. Mental help.**

**~ATA**


End file.
